Jealousy
by SkyGem
Summary: Of all the things to be jealous of, Tsuna chooses Nami-chuu. Why? Because he feels like he's competing with it for his boyfriend's affections. Yaoi. 1827. One-shot.


Summary: Of all the things to be jealous of, Tsuna chooses Nami-chuu. Why? Because he feels like he's competing with it for his boyfriend's affections.

SkyGem: Haha, yes, I'm an 1827 shipper XD (though my OTP will always be 2759). Anyways, I just had this adorable fic idea, and I hope you all like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>Tsuna chewed on the end of his pencil thoughtfully, completely disregarding the homework he was supposed to be doing. The more he thought, the more upset he became, and a frown (pout) slowly grew on his face. Lately, he hadn't been able to hang out much with Kyoya, and the whole reason for that was because there were supposedly lots of delinquents loitering around after school. His boyfriend, being the leader of the disciplinary committee, had taken it upon himself to stay behind for hours after school to keep them in line.<p>

Suddenly, a tiny foot connecting with the back of his head snapped out of his thoughts and he let out his signature shriek, shouting, "Reborn! What the hell was that for?"

"Get back to work, Dame-Tsuna," said the baby hitman, holding Leon, now transformed into a gun, to Tsuna's head.

Letting out a sigh of displeasure, Tsuna returned to what he was supposed to be doing, his aloof cloud guardian still dominating a small corner of his mind (as he always did).

* * *

><p>The next day, after being rudely awakened (as per usual) by a gun wielding Reborn, Tsuna was walking through the gates with his two best friends when a voice interrupted them.<p>

"Pick up the pace, herbivores," said the cold voice of the head of the disciplinary committee, "Or I'll bite you to death."

Now normally, this was the part where Tsuna would let out a painfully girly shriek, then start apologising profusely to the prefect. Today though, to everyone's immense surprise, he just bowed respectfully, saying, "Whatever you say, Hibari-sempai."

Gokudera and Yamamoto were both mildly surprised at this because, even though it was true that Hibari was indeed their sempai, nobody ever called him that; but neither of them thought much of it.

Hibari, on the other hand was starting to feel a little uneasy...not that he showed it, of course. Instead of seeing respect in the actions of **_his_** herbivore, he saw only an odd kind of distance.

When Tsuna came out of his bow, Hibari was surprised to see an absence of the abundant kindness and love that was usually radiating from the brunette's expressive brown eyes.

When he realized that the three of them had started walking in the direction of their classroom, Hibari opened his mouth and said in his normal voice, "Herbivore, come by the disciplinary office after school."

It was obvious he was talking to Tsuna, and as the loud silverette that always clung to the brunette opened his mouth to retort, said brunette beat him to the punch; and his reply sent an alien feeling running through Hibari, something possibly akin to fear.

"Gomenasai, Hibari-san, but I haven't broken any rules at all lately. I have no reason to come see you."

There was a world of meaning in that last sentence, and Hibari sincerely hoped he had interpreted it wrong.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at lunch, Tsuna was sitting at his desk with his head in his arms and yet another frown (pout) on his face.<p>

"But you know, Tsuna," said Yamamoto, rambling on in his usual carefree way, "what you did this morning was awesome! I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to Hibari-san before!"

Tsuna shrugged, not wanting to talk about the skylark right this moment. Instead, he just got up from his seat and headed towards the door, saying, "Sorry, I forgot my lunch, so I'll go buy one." When it looked like Gokudera was going to insist on going with him, he added in a meaningful voice, "**Alone**," and Gokudera sat back in his seat with a dejected expression on his face.

As Tsuna walked slowly through the near deserted halls, he started wondering to himself how he had even fallen for Hibari Kyoya in the first place; and why he hadn't left him yet. Hibari had yet to utter any words of affection and he always seemed so disinterested; and truthfully, this scared Tsuna. He had come to really care for the cloud guardian, and his insecurities often led him to wonder whether the older boy truly did care for him or not. The words he had that morning to the prefect had come to him on a whim, and he would probably be punished for them later, but he didn't care. Until he got his feelings sorted out, he didn't want to spend any time alone with Kyoya.

"What's so great about school, anyway?" he muttered to himself darkly.

"Whoever said it was great?" came a teasing voice from behind him.

Wheeling around, he was surprised to see Kyoko standing there with a grin on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna-kun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shaking his head frantically, Tsuna felt a blush rise in his cheeks, saying, "Iie, don't worry about it, Kyoko-chan." Then, he didn't know what came over him, maybe he just wanted someone to talk to, but he added, "Just relationship troubles."

Kyoko's eyes widened when she heard this. "Relationship troubles?" she asked in a wondering voice. "Tsuna-kun has a kanojyo?"

Tsuna blushed even brighter and quickly shook his head, saying in a quiet voice, "Kareshi."

"I see," said Kyoko without missing a beat. "And what's wrong? Are you two in the middle of an argument or something?"

Tsuna shook his head with a pout. "He's been so busy with his 'work' lately that we haven't been able to hand out enough. I'm starting to think that he likes his job more than me."

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Kyoko, stifling a giggle; Tsuna was acting just like any insecure girlfriend, which she found a bit endearing. "Maybe he doesn't know how you feel, so he doesn't know he's doing anything wrong."

"Maybe," said Tsuna, hanging his head in defeat.

After hesitating for a second, Kyoko stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. Everything will be okay."

As she said this, she suddenly noticed a bristling Hibari approaching them, and she immediately realised he must be the object of her and Tsuna's conversation. Just moments after she had made this realisation, she felt herself being ripped away from Tsuna by the glaring prefect.

* * *

><p>Hibari had been on his way to the herbivore's classroom when he had found the brunette talking to Sasagawa's sister. Alone. The mere fact that they were together made him want to barge his way into the middle of them. Instead, though, he merely headed calmly in their direction, keeping up his mask. When he noticed his herbivore start blushing, he involuntarily quickened his pace a little bit.<p>

When the girl hugged him, though, that was the last straw, and his mask fell away, revealing the boiling anger and jealousy threatening to overtake him.

Within seconds, he had stepped between the two of them. Wrapping his arms around his herbivore, he growled, "Don't touch him."

Instead of being scared, like he would have expected, the girl just smiled, and said to Tsuna, "See? I told you everything would be fine! You better talk everything out with him, ne?" And with that, she skipped happily off to leave the couple alone.

When she was gone, Tsuna looked up at his lover's face, and bit back a small smile when he saw the skylark's expression; the carefully sculpted mask he usually wore was gone, and in its place was an expression of pure jealousy.

Hibari, failing to see the hidden smile, looked down into his lover's eyes, and before he even knew what he was saying, a whole bunch of words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to care for," he started, "and I know I may not always be the most gentle or kind, but herb- Tsunayoshi," he immediately corrected himself, "you have to believe me when I say that you're the most important thing to me."

Tsuna looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. What had brought this on? Without thinking, Tsuna said in a sulky voice, "What about the school? You seem to care for it a lot more than about me. This past week, I've barely seen you because of this stupid school."

"To hell with the school," said Hibari without hesitation, burying his head in the hollow at the base of Tsuna's neck. "It can burn in hell for all I care."

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that. Before long, though, he could feel a wetness seeping into his uniform, and his eyes widened when he realised it was tears. "Kyoya?" he asked in a worried and incredulous voice. "Are you . . . crying?"

For a moment, Hibari didn't respond, merely holding Tsuna to him tighter. Then, the skylark said in a muffled voice, "I was afraid you were going to leave me."

Letting out a chuckle, Tsuna gently lifted the older boy's head off his shoulder, and gently wiped away his tears. Placing a quick peck on his lips, he said, "There's no way you're ever getting rid of me, Kyoya. I love you too much."

When Tsuna said this, he wasn't expecting a reply, so imagine his surprise when Hibari smiled a tentative smile and said, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Haha, what do you think? Do you like it? Too OOC? Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought! Reviews are what let me know that people actually read and like my stories, so if you want more fics, then don't forget to leave a review! They're my motivation…Oh, and I will be updating TItP in about an hour, so look forward to that too, ne?<p> 


End file.
